


Iron Man

by Sonamae



Series: The Divorce [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Paralysis, Post Movie, Sad, What is it with me and sad lately?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wants to talk to Erik, but when he sees him he realizes Erik's no longer there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man

 The hospital room smelled like penicillin and burnt plastic, the I.V. line in his arm stiff and uncomfortable.  At the foot of the bed, the nurse moved Charles’ legs to keep the circulation flowing.  He couldn’t feel her lift and bend anything, couldn’t feel the sensation of the fabric against his skin.  A horrible numbness had spread so quickly that he wasn’t even surprised by the diagnosis.  
  
 Paralysis from the waist down.  
  
 Charles waited out the therapy the woman insisted would help him, then thanked her as she left with a frown.  His heart wasn’t in it, his heart wasn’t even whole.  There was a piece missing, bleeding out on a beach and covered in metal.  Thick and jagged pieces that spelled out Erik lay in the sand.  The piece of himself he’d devoted to loving someone so close to him torn away and left barren and alone just like the rest of him.  
  
 The knock at the door made him look up in shock, he’d been so lost in thought that he’d not sensed anyone coming.  He reached out to brush against his visitors mind, but no one was there.  
  
 No, that wasn’t right…  
  
 There was an absence there, a hard swell of cold and grey.  The door clicked open before Charles could answer and Erik walked in, quickly shutting the door behind him.  
  
 No, not Erik, Magneto.  Cold faced and void of that warmth Charles had grown so used to in his eyes.  He had the helmet in place, never looking directly at his friend as he dragged a chair over to the bed.  There was no use of his powers, just brute force.  
  
 He sat down beside the mattress, hand an inch away from Charles’ as he turned to look out the same window Charles had glued his gaze to.  Fingers brushed Charles’ and he latched on, still not looking at this stranger sitting beside him.  The hand was Erik’s, the warmth was Erik’s.  If he turned to face him the illusion would be gone and he’d never forgive himself for ruining it.  
  
 “Who brought you here?” Charles refuses to answer. “I bet it was the human… are they treating you well?  Feeding you enough?” Still nothing, he couldn’t bring himself to answer that voice. “Did they tell you if it… was permanent?” Charles felt his shoulders tremble, so he stiffened his arms and squeezed Erik’s hand as tight as he could. “Oh god…”  
  
 The quiet was almost unbearable, and Charles fought to keep the tears from falling when Erik squeezed his hand back.  He wanted to drive his thoughts through Erik’s, climb inside his mind and scream at the top of lungs about how angry he was.  Charles kept himself in check though, if he reached out even the slightest he’d feel that helmet and he’d be reminded of how much it hurt.  
  
 Or… how much it would never hurt, ever again.  
  
 Erik leaned over, lifting Charles’ hand to kiss his palm. “I cannot say how sorry I am.” He began, only to be cut off by Charles’ barbed reply.  
  
 “You could always show me if you took that stupid thing off.” He regretted it the instant he said it, feeling Erik tense up.  
  
 “No… you know I can’t.” Erik hesitated, but kissed his hand once again. “I have to go.” He stood, fingers lingering in Charles’ grip before he moved toward the door.  Charles swallowed and turned, knowing it was the worst idea.  
  
 “Erik, wait!” He watched the man open the door with a flick of his fingers, saw him turn.  There was a glimmer of warmth in those eyes before it was stamped out. “Please…” He reached out, but Erik was too far gone.  
  
 “Not Erik, Charles… Magneto.” As he walked out and shut the door, Charles buried his face in his hands.  He shouldn’t cry for this stranger, but if the wet heat pooling in his palms was ever questioned he’d feign ignorance.

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Man by Nico Vega  
> Part of 'The Divorce' that is so thoroughly dedicated to my best friend.


End file.
